


Big Chance

by Agent__K



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), College, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, sekai - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent__K/pseuds/Agent__K
Summary: Sehun had a crush on Jongin for the past four years and not once talked to him. What happens when he sends Jongin drunken confession texts and the next day Jongin wants to talk to him?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:  
> Main- Sehun x Kai [sekai]  
> Side- Yoongi x Jimin [yoonmin]  
> A/N:  
> The title ‘Big Chance’ is SuperM’s song. The meaning behind this song is ‘a big mistake we make can be a big opportunity.’ That is exactly the concept behind this story. (๑˘︶˘๑)  
> My first try on one shot and MY FIRST COMPLETE STORY! I am so happy that I finally was able to complete at least one! (≧◡≦)  
> Hope you enjoy it. (*´▽`*)  
> P.S. I have this story posted in other sites like WP and AFF too~

# 1/1

# 

“Nooooo!” Sehun looked in horror at the brightly lit phone screen. “No, no, no, no, no,” he dropped the phone on his fluffy blanket, pulling his hair in frustration.

“What happened now?” Jimin asked, amused at the state of his friend, from the bunk bed diagonal to his. 

“For the goodness sake let me sleep in peace for once.” Yoongi groaned, pulling the covers higher.

“It’s already 10, get up hyung. You have a class at 12.” Jimin jumped from the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. 

Sehun was too busy moping as he looked at the texts on the screen glaring at him, to hear whatever his roommates were talking. His head was already throbbing with a hangover and now this.

“What is it?” Jimin climbed the ladder and sat beside Sehun. Sehun looked so close to crying that Jimin immediately shouted.

“Yah! Sehun is crying!” 

Almost immediately the other two dead-to-the-world roommates pulled their covers off their body and sat up with a jerk, which ended in loud groans. 

“Fuck, just how much did you make us drink yesterday Sehun-ah?” Yoongi groaned.

“Agh,” Jongdae groaned, rubbing his temples and then looked at the opposite bunk. Jimin was hugging Sehun who was so close to sobbing.

“Yah, what is wrong?” Jongdae asked, pushing the covers further away as he made his way down.

“Is he really crying?” Yoongi asked Jongdae who walked to Sehun’s bunk.

“Looks like it.” Jongdae stood on the stool to reach Sehun’s bunk. 

“Yah, are you seriously crying?” Yoongi too came down and looked groggily at what was happening.

“No, but I think I will cry soon.” Sehun pulled back from Jimin’s arms. 

“Why? Did something happen?” Jimin asked. Sehun pointed at his phone as an answer. 

Jimin looked at the phone and then back at him in confusion. Before he could take it Jongdae took the phone. The moment he read what was there his tiny eyes turned as big as  
saucers. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae muttred. Yoongi’s eyes snapped open. That one word coming from his mouth made him much more sober than the herbal drink for hangovers could ever make.

“Did he just curse?” Yoongi asked a shell shocked Jimin.

Yoongi walked closer to Jongdae and took the phone from his hand. As soon as he saw what was there he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Did he just do that?” Yoongi cried. He held his sides as he doubled over looking at the screen again. 

“Are you seriously laughing?” Sehun cried. Even Jongdae giggled.

Jimin looked confused and amused at the same time. First Jongdae hyung cursed and second even after a hangover, Yoongi hyung laughed so hard. 

“Ah, tell me what it is?” Jimin whined. 

“Look at it yourself,” Yoongi gave the phone to his boyfriend. Jimin opened it with curiosity. 

It was text messages to someone on insta. They were sent last night and the receiver was..... ‘Zkdlin’.

Shit! Jimin swiped down to look at the messages.

‘Do you know that you are sooooooo handsome? Soooo handsome that it makes me leave my anatomy notes and just stare at your stupid pretty face. So handsome that it might even make the corpse I disect sit straight and just fawn over your perfect face. So handsome that my cardiac muscles get double energy from the mitochondria and increase their pace, pumping all the blood straight to my pee pee.’  
‘Why are you so pretty? Why does it have to be you of all the people who have that perfect plum lips which I want to kiss so bad. That cute nose that I want to bite. That sharp jaw that I want to fill with marks of love. That slender neck where I want to bury my face after a long day of practicals. That washboard abs that I want to caress all day long. That perfect plum ass that makes my brain swim in CSF, and makes my tactile receptors on hand itch to fondle with those buns. And, and… just everything. I just love everything! Even every single hair strand on your body. Everything is just so fucking perfect!’  
‘Why are you sooo sooo sooo good looking that it makes everyone always gather around you? Why do you always smile at everyone? Showing your pearly white teeth that can put a dent in a dentists pocket. Do you know how jealous that makes me? It makes me want to pack you in a bubble wrapper and keep you in my pocket. And not let anyone near you! Especially that shortie! Kyungsoo! Why do you keep touching him? Why are you always always always with him?’  
‘You make me cry KIM JONGIN! I want to talk to you all day long. I want to see you every single minute. I want to make you bentos daily but I don’t know how to cook. But that’s okay! I will learn anything for you. I just love you so fucking much! I want to marry you and have tons and tons of kids with you. I want you to make love to me all night! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH KIM JONGIN!!!!!!!!!!’  
‘%@$*&^%^,’’’?,,.,<$$%%$^&92897323HAU876723’’’’%^%^^&()!@@’

Jimin’s hand along with the phone fell on his lap. He slowly turned to Sehun with a shocked face.

“Did-” Jimin shook his head. “Just-” He again shook his head. “What the fuck?” Jimin finally said something that could make sense. His head was such a mess right now that he couldn’t formulate a correct response to his best friend’s stupidity. “Just how drunk were you last night that you did this?” 

“I-I,” Sehun teared up. “Ahah, what am I going to do Jimin?” He cried squeezing the much shorter man close to him. 

“Ahm-ahm,” Yoongi cleared his throat. “If you don’t remember, that’s my boyfriend you are clinging to.”

“If you don’t remember, it is my best friend whom you wooed into your spider web.” Sehun retorted, still not leaving Jimin’s embrace. “I feel so fucking mortified.”

Sehun is living in dorms along with his best friend and two seniors. All being medical students made them nerds indirectly. Medical school was a hell as well as heaven. The amount of work that needs to be done, the number of books that need to be read, it was a big pain in ass, but nevertheless, the four friends loved what they did.

Yoongi was the senior most, in his third year followed by Jongdae, second year and Jimin and Sehun were first years. Just because they all topped their classes their room in the whole building was called the-nerd-room. People avoid them all the time, especially when finals are around the corner. They say these four stink of books and it is too much to handle. But Sehun and his roommates knew better. They enjoyed their college life just as much as any other kid. They just understood things better than others and were more organized. 

And because of this stamp of ‘nerd’ Sehun can never reach out to his crush, Kim Jongin. He is one of the most popular kids around the university. Not just for his extraordinary beauty, but also his sinful moves when he is on the dance-floor. One body roll and that was enough to make anyone fawn over him. With his performance on the freshers party, he made 50% of the male population go gay for him, and well, females couldn’t stop squealing whenever they saw the dancing king on campus.

Sehun knew Jongin from his high school. Though he never was able to muster his courage to talk to him, he just admired him from far away.

His roommates always tell him that he is too pretty to deal with dead bodies and blood and should have more confidence in himself. Sehun was very grateful to have such wonderful roommates but currently he wanted to curse at all of them. Especially Yoongi hyung! 

Just why did they start this drinking competition? Just why did I get sooo drunk that I did this? I can hold my liquor better than this!

"Forget about this, you and Jimin have a bigger problem on your heads." Jongdae said as he walked towards the coffee maker, pulling the four cups Yoongi just washed and laid on the table.

"What is it?" Sehun and Jimin asked in a sync.

"Anatomy file, the histology one. It's due today at three and I bet you guys haven't done even a single unit of it." 

"Holy moly poly! Sehun! Forget about Kim Jongin! If we don't complete this, Kim Namjoon will turn into Kim Jongun!" Jimin scrambled down the ladder.

"DEATH!" Both of them shouted, running towards the bathroom. 

The seniors just shook their head and placed the coffee cups on the table so the kids could drink. They have gone through this but these two were of a new level.  
_

“Why are these ovaries like fucking sea monsters?” Jimin whined. 

“Language young man!” Jongdae smacked the back of his head.

“How much more is left?” Yoongi swirled his chair closer to his boyfriend.

“Neuro is left.” Jimin buried his head in the older’s neck.

“And yours?” Yoongi turned to Sehun.

“Four more diagrams and I am done.” Sehun mumbled as he continued to copy down the pink and purple diagrams into his file.

“Yah! When did you reach that far?” Jimin sat straight looking at Sehun with a betrayed face. 

“When you were busy sucking Yoongi hyungs face.” Sehun sighed before looking at his friend. “At least complete your work before you do all the lovey-dovey business.” 

“Are you jealous?” Jimin smirked.

“No, I am disgusted.”

“Then get yourself a boyfriend! Did I stop you?”

“Stop bickering and complete your work! Only an hour is left!” Jongdae shouted. Both of them pouted and looked down glaring at their textbooks. “Yoongi hyung, let’s go to the cafeteria, they haven’t eaten anything since morning.”

“You are an angel hyungnim-deul!” Both of them cried making the seniors laugh.

“Just be grateful, you brats.” Yoongi said before closing the door.

As soon as Sehun was done he threw his H&E pencils on the table with a loud groan. 

“Finally!” He stretched his back and sighed in satisfaction at the sound of cracking bones.

“Two left, and me too.” Jimin said.

“Did you write the label yet?” Sehun asked.

“Shit! I totally forgot about that.” Jimin looked at Sehun.

Sehun sighed and stood up. “You complete those diagrams and I will write your label, idiot.” 

“Did I tell you I love you?”

“No you didn’t cuz you are busy telling that to your boyfriend.”

“Awww, my baby is jealous?” Jimin giggled. “I love you too Sehun~” Jimin sang.

“Just complete the work!” Sehun hissed, though he was smiling at his friend’s instincts.

Soon they were done with the work and both of them were running down the corridor to reach their Anatomy HOD’s room. Just ten minutes were left and even a minute late, and the teacher won’t accept any files marking a big fat red C on the practicals.

“May we come in sir?” Both the boys panted, knocking the closed door.

“Yes come in,” a strong deep voice came. “Oh, Jimin and Sehun? Come inside.” Dr. Kim Namjoon smiled at his favourite students. Though both the boys knew this part, they also knew that that was the reason why he was extra strict with them.

“Sir, the files?” Sehun placed the file on the desk, which Jimin followed.

“Oh, you completed it? That’s good.” Dr. Kim moved forward to take the files. “You know, you guys are the first to submit? I haven’t received a single file yet,” Dr. Kim shook his head. 

Sehun and Jimin sighed in relief that they weren’t the last atleast. 

“Okay, you guys can go now.” Dr. Kim nodded when he was satisfied with the work.

As soon as they were out they jumped in celebration. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Jimin hugged Sehun. 

“He approved them! He approved them!” Sehun laughed in glee. 

“Yah, call hyung and tell them we are also coming to lunch, they don’t have to bring it to the room.” Jimin said to his friend, still holding him close. Sehun pulled out his phone, walking towards the cafeteria with Jimin glued to his side.

“Hyung?”

“Oh, Sehun, did you guys complete it?” Jongdae asked. His voice was muffled showing that he was eating.

“Yes! And you know what? We actually were the first to submit it?” Sehun laughed.

“Aioo, you first years are all lazy punks.” Jongdae clicked his tongue. Sehun just laughed.

“Anyway, hyung we are joining you guys, save us seats please.” 

“Oh, you are coming? We already brought food for you. Anyways, come here and eat it then.”

“On our way sir!” 

He pushed back the phone in his pocket.

“They already brought us food.” Sehun said to Jimin.

“Ah, I hope it is jajangmyun, I have been craving for it.” Jimin drooled at the thought of food.  
_

“Waah, my stomach is so full!” Jimin rubbed his slightly bloated tummy in satisfaction.

“My hands still hurt, look at the bump!” Sehun pouted, showing his hyungs his hands.

“God, you guys cry like a baby.” Yoongi shook his head.

“What will happen to them when they reach the final year?” Jongdae turned to Yoongi, who just rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly his eyes stilled at the thin figure sitting three tables away from theirs.

“Yah, Oh Sehun?” He called.

“Hmmm? What?” 

“You have posted your pictures in Insta right? Like your face?” 

“Eh? Why are you asking him that all of a sudden?” Jimin asked in confusion.

“Hmm, yes I have a few but why?” Sehun sat straighter.

“Well, I think you might want to know that the guy you sent those messages is currently staring at your back.” Yoongi smirked.

“What?!” Jimin and Sehun shrieked, resulting in glares directed at them from people around the,.

“What? He knows me? How?” Sehun cried.

“That’s why he asked if you had your photos on Insta you idiot!” Jongdae leaned on the table. 

“What am I going to do now?” Sehun moaned.

“Hide!” Jimin clicked his finger with thumb.

“Uhmm guys, that guy is coming towards us I think?” Jongdae said unsure of what to do. 

Horror flashed through Sehun's face. He immediately slipped under the table, trying to hide.

“Yah! Are you stupid?” Jongdae hissed.

Sehun was about to reply when he saw a pair of Adidas sneakers beside the table. That's Jongin sunbae's! 

“Uhm, hello sunbaenim, Jongdae, Jimin.” Sehun heard Jongin greet. Sunbae? Oh, Yoongi hyung. 

“Oh, hello.” The three tried to act nonchalant. 

“I am Kim Jongin, second year dance major.” Yes, yes, everyone on this campus knows that! Sehun thought. Be it any other situation, Sehun would have been fawning over Jongin's voice, but now? He just wanted the ground to open and swallow him.

“Oh yes, we know.” Jimin answered. 

“Ah, uhmm, I am sorry to intrude, uhm well, I actually wanted to meet Oh Sehun?” That came out more like a question.

“Oh!” Jongdae and Jimin both exclaimed. One in excitement and another in panic.

“He is under the table.” Yoongi pointed at his feet.

“No he is not!” Sehun cried. Jongin giggled, making Sehun's diaphragm do some weird flips.

“Can I talk to him for a minute?” Jongin asked. 

“You can, we will go.” Yoongi stood up. Before he could move Sehun held onto Yoongi's calves like his life depended on it.

“Hyung! You cannot abandon me like this!” Sehun whined.

“I am sorry, he is being a baby. Please go ahead and talk to him.” Jongdae smiled at Jongin as Yoongi struggled to remove the iron grip from his legs. “Park Jimin, come on.” Jongdae looked at the conflicted mochi.

“B-But!” Jimin tried to complain. 

“Come on!” Yoongi pulled him by his waist.

When Sehun saw the disappearing legs of his trusted friends, he slowly slipped into panic mode. 

“Oh Sehun?” Jongin crouched down to see Sehun’s face. As soon as Sehun met Jongin’s eyes, he gasped at the sudden closeness and scrambled to the opposite direction, unable to handle the beauty up close. “Why are you hiding?” Jongin laughed.

“I am not hiding!” Sehun refuted.

“Then why are you under the table?” Jongin smiled. 

This was the first time he met someone who confessed to him in such a different way. Well, there have been people who were much more blunt and explicit about their feelings, be it be sexual or emotional. But someone who was this explicit yet so sincere and cute? Never. It queried his interest.

“I-I-I am-” Sehun freaked out. He didn’t know what to do and was so close to crying.

“Hey,” Jongin spoke softly. “It’s okay, I just want to talk to you.” 

“But-but, I cannot!” Sehun held his knees closer to his chest. 

“Well, why can’t you? Because of the texts?” Jongin tucked his hand under the chin, looking endearingly at the tall slender man, getting all worked up behind just a few text messages.

Sehun was so mortified that he couldn’t lift his head from the valley of his knees. He just nodded in agreement. 

“You were in Hanun High School, right?” Jongin suddenly asked, making Sehun lift his head with a jerk that resulted in him banging his head loudly onto the table top.

“Ah!” Sehun held his head.

“Hey, be careful!” Jongin crept closer. He held Sehun’s head. “Get out of there Sehun.” Jongin slowly pulled Sehun. That single touch alone did everything to Sehun. His breath hitch and body froze. He was in a daze as Kim freaking Jongin was holding him that he didn’t realise that he actually followed Jongin’s orders. “It’s too crowded here, let’s go to the garden.” Jongin tilted his head. Sehun just nodded blindly. Jongin never left his hold on Sehun’s arm as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
The whole student body there stared at those two, wondering what made dancer Jongin talk to the nerdiest medical student.  
Never in a millenium Sehun thought there would be a day when he would sit beside his long time crush, in a garden with sunlight falling over Jongin’s beautiful face, making him look ethereal. He sat there, all anxious about what was to come.

“So?” Jongin started. 

“I-I am really very sorry!” Sehun blurted out. “I was not in the right mind! I was really drunk and I didn’t realise that I did something so stupid! Please ignore that. And possibly delete that!”

Jongin giggled. He is cute. 

Sehun blushed at just the sight of Jongin smiling. He looked so good that Sehun couldn’t stop himself from staring at him.

“You were the one who put vanilla milk and granola bars in my locker every day, right?” Jongin asked suddenly. He snapped his head to look at Jongin in surprise. Sehun’s eyes turned into perfect ‘o’. 

“Eh?” 

“The cute valentine day cards and messy teddy shaped homemade bitter chocolates, chocolate eggs at easter, the ankle band at one christmas and in another, a mp3. And on my birthdays, those fluffy socks with teddy’s and ballet shoes, and then dancing shoes in the last year.” Jongin kept listing out all the gifts he received. By this time Sehun’s whole face and neck was flushed red. He was so embarrassed that he just got busted. Here he was thinking that he had the potential to become a spy considering his skills to place those things in his senior’s locker without another soul knowing about it.

“N-No! I don’t know what you are talking about!” Sehun squeezed his eyes shut. God, this is so embarrassing. Jongin laughed quietly. Jongin never thought that this cold looking kid could be so dang cute. 

“Well, I saw you do that everytime, so it cannot be ‘not you’,” Jongin replied. Sehun just squeezed his hands into fist and looked down on the ground. He was so appalled, he just wanted to hide in his cozy blankets, but this is his only chance. Maybe after this Jongin won’t even spare a glance at him, considering him a creepy junior. 

After a minute long pep talk in his mind Sehun took a deep breath. All this while Jongin watched him patiently, looking at the change of emotions on this cute man’s face.

“I-I am so sorry! I didn’t plan to be so obvious!” Sehun squeezed his eyes shut. If he was going to confess, he had to close his eyes. Cuz, one look at this handsome senior, he is done for. “I really really like you a lot! Everything about you is just so perfect that it makes me cry.” Sehun sniffled. “The first time I saw you, you were feeding those street dogs near our school. You looked so happy at that time, it was almost blinding. That was when I fell for you.” Sehun whispered the last part. He was more relaxed now than before as he kept confessing. “Every morning you fed them and when one of them died in an accident, you cried the whole time. Even while crying you looked so pretty, it almost made me feel ashamed for admiring you when you were so sad. You skipped the school just to go and bury it. I might sound like a stalker but that was the first time I was ever entrapped by someone’s mere smile and I couldn’t help it.” Sehun sighed. “When I first saw you dance, I felt like I was the only one in the audience watching you move as if you were floating in air. It was so beautiful that I wanted to just keep watching you dance and do nothing else. After that I attended every performance of yours, because I didn’t want to miss any of those beautiful scenes. When I saw you always hungry after intense practice but unable to eat because of your diet, I bought low calorie energy bars and vanilla milk. And you know, when you graduated the dogs used to wait at the gate for you, but you never came. So I took it on myself to feed them. They even bit me at first but I continued to feed them because I didn’t want them to feel abandoned like I felt. I don’t know if it was a mere coincidence or it was fate that I ended up in the same university as yours but I was so happy when I saw you dance again on the entrance day. I was really really happy that I will be able to see you again. I was really happy.” Sehun started crying. He was really happy. He never thought he would be able to see his first love again. He was scared that he would even see him again and that day on the entrance programme watching Jongin roll his body like a spaghetti was all it took for his buried feelings to resurface. 

Jongin was startled by the sudden tears. He sat straight moving closer to Sehun. “Hey, why are you crying?” Jongin asked in concern. “Hey, is something wrong?” Jongin was still in daze. He never thought this guy’s feelings were this sincere. He was so moved by his words. He never received such a pure and innocent confession, not even from cute girls who came with those cute perfect teddy shaped chocolates. 

“You don’t know sunbae, I was so relieved to see you again. I was going to give up on love all together but when I saw you again I was really really happy.” Sehun cried. He was almost sobbing by this time. “And everything I sent is true. I really really love you so much.” He whimpered. 

Jongin smiled at the cute guy. He was feeling so giddy and happy after receiving such a heartfelt confession. He moved closer to the sobbing man and pulled him into a hug. 

Sehun froze at the sudden intimacy. Blood rushed to every part of his body in double amounts. His breath hitched and his brain felt like it was floating. 

They just stayed like that for a long time. Jongin just patted Sehun’s broad shoulders softly and slowly Sehun regained a normal pace of breathing and stopped crying. 

Jongin looked down at the veiny hand clenching his shirt and smiled. 

“Hey, Sehun?” He called out. 

“Y-Yes?” Sehun replied, voice still trembling slightly. 

Jongin, for some reason, always liked those bitter chocolates better than those sweet and perfect chocolates, even though he preferred sweet things. He always was looking forward to those small presents he received from his not so secret admirer. His favourite birthday presents were always given by this cute junior. He knew the way his junior’s eyes shone looking at him dance, he knew how he used to watch him do things from far off.

Maybe it’s fate. Jongin chuckled.

“Are you free this friday?” Jongin asked.

“Eh? F-Friday?” Sehun was confused at the sudden question.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Jongin asked with a smile.

Sehun pulled back from his senior’s arms with a jerk. Jongin looked surprised but smiled when he saw Sehun’s astounded face.

“Huh?”  
_

The End.


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When innocent Sehun makes things hard (≖ ͜ʖ≖) for Jongin, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut, so please go easy on me.  
> Happy reading~ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

# Bonus Chapter 1

“Are you telling me you didn’t even kiss?” Jimin looked at his friend in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, we didn’t.” Sehun shrugged, continuing to jot down his assignment questions.

“Seriously? Hasn’t it been three months or something since you started dating?” Jongdae asked, amused at the situation.

“Well, he never made a move,” Sehun mumbled, pouting. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jimin looked livid at this point. 

“Jimin, not everyone is like you, who starts relation with sex.” Sehun retorted. 

“Hey! You cannot blame me! I was drunk!” Jimin pouted.

“I will smack both of your round asses if you don’t shut up this second and continue your work,” Yoongi hissed, pulling down his blanket. 

The youngsters just grumbled at their grumpy seniors before continuing their work.

_

"Were you serious when you said that you didn't get to even kiss?" Jimin asked. 

"I am serious Jimin." Sehun pouted, stirring the cold noodles in his bowl. 

“But you went on sooo many dates already! You even went to that rom-com movie last week! You could’ve made a move!” Jimin whined. 

“Noo! I could never do that!” Sehun hid his face behind his palms, trying to hide his red face. He was in his bunk. Jimin was in Jongdae's bunk looking at Sehun.

“Oh come on! You _have_ to make a move, or else you will never ever move forward.” 

“But sunbae never made a move too! He never even showed any signs of him wanting any physical intimacy.” Sehun hugged his pillow, feeling a little insecure. “And I don’t want to look desperate by doing anything of that sort.” 

“ _Why_ the fuck will you look desperate. It’s been three months Sehun, _three_ fucking months since you have started dating. It is perfectly normal to seek physical intimacy with your partner.” Jimin reasoned.

“B-But, I don’t know how to do that. I don’t even know how to even flirt.” Sehun pouted.

“Oh God, you need to be cultured. Next time you are going out with him, tell me. I will do magic” Jimin gave him a sinister smile. Sehun knew that look very well. It screams trouble but he wanted this. Sehun shivered at the thought of kissing Jongin.

_

Sehun didn’t expect the ‘magic’ would be him wearing very skinny black jeans and an oversized purple sweater that barely stayed on his shoulders and every time he lifted his hand the sweater would ride all the way up to his ribs. And, he wasn’t wearing any undershirt.

“What the hell Jimin,” Sehun looked at his friend from the mirror.

“This is it. You have no idea what this will do Sehun.” Jimin smirked.

“You look good Sehun,” Jongdae nodded.

“I look like a desperate bitch.” Sehun deadpanned.

“You _are_ a desperate bitch currently,” Yoongi snickered.

“Oh shut it, not more than you and your boyfriend who had sex with you at every surface in this dorm.” Sehun hissed back.

“Oh God, I clearly don’t want to hear about that, please.” Jongdae cried.

“We never had sex at every surface of this dorm!” Jimin shouted.

“Yeah, we never did that on Jongdae’s or your bed. Or your desk.” Yoongi added.

“That means you did it on the couch?!” Jongdae screamed. Yoongi just shrugged. “My good God! I need brain bleach! Don’t you guys know TMI? God, I can never sit on the couch again.” 

“It was just dry humping there, chill Jongdae,” Yoongi smirked.

“Jesus! Do you think that it makes me feel any better knowing that!” Jongdae threw the pillow from his bunk on Yoongi, who just laughed at his flustered junior .

“Enough about our sexcapades. It’s Sehun’s day.” Jimin clapped his hands trying to get their attention.

Yoongi sighed and looked at his junior’s eyes. Sehun was clearly nervous. “You look just fine Sehun, stop doubting yourself for fuck’s sake.” Yoongi grumbled. 

“See! Even hyung says so!” Jimin jumped happily.

“And, you don’t look like a slut. You look good.” Yoongi gave a comforting smile. It was rare. Very rare for Yoongi to do that.

“Yeah, hyung is right. You look good. And, for a change, a bit sexy.” Jongdae winked. Yoongi nodded in agreement.

“You are so going to make Jongin sunbae go crazy today.” Jimin slapped his friend's plump ass.

“Ow!” Sehun rubbed his bum. 

“The jeans are going to make him regret not making a move for THREE fucking months.” Jimin smiled wickedly. That didn’t make Sehun feel a slight bit better. “Now go! It’s time for you to meet him at the gate.” Jimin pushed him to the door. “Have a smexy time at his apartment.” Jimin made a kissy face. Sehun just grunted before waving bye to the other two people.

Yes, Jongin asked him on a date at his apartment. It was a weekend and Jongin didn’t feel like going out so he asked Sehun to come by his room so they could see some movies and eat dinner.

As Sehun walked down the corridor, he could feel eyes on him. Almost every person he passed by checked him out. He could feel the looks they were giving him. It made him feel like going back to his dorm and wrap his duvet around him. Some even whistled and hooted making him blush red.

They all knew he was taken by _the_ Kim Jongin. 

As soon as his eyes landed on the lean figure facing his back to him he felt better. And nervous. 

“Sunbae,” he called as soon as he reached him. 

Jongin looked up from his phone screen and his eyes almost popped out when he saw his boyfriend wearing something so different from his usual clothes.

“Oh,” was all Jongin could say. Sehun almost felt disappointed by his reaction but quickly brushed it off, not wishing to show that to Jongin. He just smiled. “You are here. Let’s go.” Jongin smiled. 

_He didn’t say anything about my clothes._ Sehun pouted, oblivious of the inner war Jongin was battling. It took everything in Jongin not to just slam Sehun against the wall and kiss the living lights out of him, right in front of every fucker who was eyeing his boyfriend as if he were a piece of meat. 

It was a walkable distance so it didn’t take them long to reach Jongin’s place. All the way Sehun talked about his practical exam and how tough it was and Jongin listened to him patiently. 

_

Soon Sehun found himself sitting on the soft armchair in Jongin’s studio apartment. It was the only chair to sit in his place beside his bed. Jongin was in the kitchen to bring some snacks for them. 

The whole place was grey themed. There were many floor cushions piled up at the corner. It looked like he kept the furniture in the house to a bare minimum. Even the mattress was on the floor. No bed. But the point was it was super cool. It was very minimalistic and very Jongin. The place was very clean, and everything looked very well planned. The only furniture was the black-grey armchair he was on. 

As soon as he saw Jongin come in with a bunch of coke cans and chips bags Sehun stood up. 

“You should go ahead and pick up whatever movie you want Sehun,” Jongin smiled.

“I can?” Sehun looked at the big DVD collection. For a man living at the time of Netflix, Jongin gave a big old school vibe with all those ancient movie collections in his room. 

_He is a millennial._

“I already told you to. Go ahead and choose one.” Jongin laid a hand on his back, making Sehun shiver slightly. 

Sehun went ahead and checked out the collection. He was amazed at all the movies. It had been so long since he saw all these movies and he almost wanted to see all of them at once. He bent forward to check the ones at the bottom, totally forgetting the fact that he was not in his usual baggy pants but in very skinny jeans that made his ass look nothing but extremely inviting. 

The moment Jongin saw this his brain froze. He couldn’t move an inch. It was as if he was deliberately luring Jongin, doing all these wicked things.

Just when he thought this was bad, Sehun did the worst. He pulled his hand forward to pick up a DVD from his collection, making that sinful sweater ride up, revealing the porcelain skin and tiny waist. 

“Fuck,” Joongin cursed. It was not loud but loud enough to reach Sehun’s ears. Sehun snapped his head back to look at Jongin with wide eyes. He was startled by the sudden curse from his otherwise very calm senior. 

Looking at Sehun, looking at him with those wide innocent eyes erased any ideas of this all being deliberate but didn’t do any good to the fact that he was getting turned on. It just added fuel to the fire. 

“Sunbae, are you all right?” Sehun stood straighter. Jongin’s eyes zeroed at the way Sehun’s oversized sweater bunched on top of his jeans. It made his back look much more enticing than it already is. 

“God, Sehun,” Jongin groaned before walking to Sehun and pulling him to the armchair. He pulled Sehun in his lap after he sat there. 

Sehun was shocked, to say the least. It wasn’t like this was the first time they were hugging but it was definitely the first time he was sitting like this and being hugged like _this._

Sehun’s mind went _pooff_ the moment Jongin wrapped his arms around him and pulled his back right against his chest. The sudden intimacy was too much for Sehun’s poor heart to handle. 

“S-Sunbae?” Sehun called. His heart was racing. He couldn’t breathe properly. The way Jongin’s flat yet muscular chest was against his back, the way the heat was radiating off his body was too much. Sehun felt Jongin's thighs twitch, he felt the way his chest moved as he took heavy breaths. 

When Sehun felt something hard poke his ass he got confused. 

_What does he have in his pocket? Why is it so hard and big?_ How _did he fit it in his pocket?_

“Sunbae you’ve something in your pocket?” Sehun blurted it out before it struck him what exactly it was.

His whole face flushed red. He was beyond embarrassed now. He immediately tried to move but the hand holding him down by his waist restricted him, making him wiggle at his spot.

But that led to a loud grunt from the man beneath him.

“Sehun,” he hissed. “Please, stop moving.” His voice was strained, almost as if he was in pain. 

“B-But,” Sehun stuttered as he again struggled to move away. He was so flustered at the sudden intimacy that he felt like fainting.

“Sehun!” Jongin grunted loudly. “I may be a decent man in your eyes, but I am not as good as you think. Not when my boyfriend is literally rubbing his ass on my dick.” Sehun blushed harder at both the explicit words and Jongin addressing him as boyfriend. “Just-just stay still, please.” He pulled Sehun closer to his chest. Sehun felt Jongin’s hot breath on his bare neck. He felt so exposed at that moment that he couldn’t help but get aroused himself.

After a long minute, Sehun dared to open his mouth. It was now or never.

“S-Sunabae, c-can I-,” Sehun took a deep breathe. The words were stuck in his throat. 

“Can you?” Jongin pushed, though his voice was still strained.

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun said at a lightning speed. 

“I thought you would never ask,” Jongin mumbled, but a smile was clear on his face. “Turn around.” He said. 

Soon Sehun was straddling Jongin, knees on each side of his thighs and ass right on Jongin’s crotch. Sehun looked down at Jongin with hooded eyes and shivered at the dark gleam he was met with. 

“You have no idea what you do to me Oh Sehun,” Jongin said. His voice was low, husky, filled with nothing but desire. “Let me ask you again, do you really want this?” He brushed off Sehun’s hair that fell over his eyes.

Sehun nodded slowly. He looked close to crying. He was aroused by just sitting there on Jongin’s lap. Jongin took a deep breath of air before pulling Sehun’s head against his.

“You are so innocent Sehun, you don’t even know that it is a hard penis that you grinded on, how am I-” He chuckled dryly. “I feel like I am taking away your innocence.” He whispered. 

Sehun started to get frustrated at the way his senior was treating him. He is no longer a kid and he knows what he wants. 

He simply bent forward and placed his lips right on the pouty ones of his lover. The mere touch sparked currents through his body. Though it was nothing like the first kiss he imagined, it was way better, way more intense than he ever thought of. He was about to pull back when Jongin gripped the back of Sehun’s head, fingers firmly holding his long locks, pulling him into another kiss. 

“This is not how you kiss Oh Sehun.” Jongin smiled before claiming his lips again.

Their lips moved against each other as if they were doing a sensual dance. Sehun slowly slides his hands from the firm chest to the nape of his neck. Jongin slid his tongue against Sehun’s lips, asking for permission, which Sehun eagerly allowed. The second Sehun felt Jongin’s tongue against his, his whole conscious and body went on fire. What started as an innocent kiss very quickly turned into a hot mess of tongue battle. He now understood why Jimin and Yoongi hyung were always making out. 

Jongin’s hand roamed around Sehun’s sides, making him feel a bit ticklish and hot. One hand firmly holding Sehun’s peachy ass and another busy pulling that annoyingly oversized sweater. Jongin slipped his cold palm inside Sehun’s sweater, going straight to his flat stomach. Sehun shivered not just at the sudden contact with icy fingers but the way the calloused hand felt against his smooth skin. Sehun swallowed his urge to moan as the cold hand skimmed along his ribs. 

When Jongin ever so slowly slid his nail against his perky nipple Sehun pulled back from the kiss just to swallow his moan. He bit his lip, tasting his own blood, just to stop the loud moans trying to escape his lips. He gasped when Jongin dunked down to suck on the junction of his neck. He thanked God that he was sitting on Jongin’s lap and not standing or else he would have fallen from the way his knees turned into jell-o’s. 

Jongin squeezed Sehun’s ass with the other hand before slipping up, holding the hem of the sweater and pulling it up. Sehun shakily lifted his hands as Jongin peeled the cloth off him. He shivered as the cold air hit his already hardened nipples. Goosebumps flooded across his skin at the way Jongin’s eyes raked across his naked upper body. No words were needed to say how turned on Jongin was at the sight of his flushed panting partner looking at him innocently.

Jongin had never lost control over his emotions like this. He credited himself for having very high self-control but his innocent boyfriend keeps making it difficult. How he survived those three months without doing anything to his boyfriend was a big mystery to himself. 

Jongin took a deep breath before he slid his palms across Sehun’s shoulder before settling them at the nape of his neck and pulling him with force, smashing his lips against Sehun’s soft ones. He swallowed down the enticing sounds his boyfriend made as he palmed his round ass. 

Sehun was clouded with lust. He never ever felt like this. Well, this was his first time kissing and it was a hot mess. If this is how kisses were supposed to be, he would have long kissed Jongin. He involuntarily bucked his hips against Jongin’s as he slid his fingers across his pebbled nipples.

“Mmmh,” Jongin grunted at the stimulation on his very hard groin. “Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin gasped. “You are so beautiful.” He said breathlessly with Sehun’s lower lip between his teeth. He nibbled it, making Sehun whimper. 

Jongin ducked his head, burying it in Sehun’s slender neck. The sight of that creamy smooth skin made his inner animal stir awake. He wanted to paint that sylphlike thing with love marks. Slowly he licked his earlobe, taking it between his incisors and nibbling it, leading Sehun to produce sultry sounds. Jongin smirked at how sensitive Sehun was. He continued to kiss down his neck, sucking and nibbling the porcelain skin, leaving red marks. He kissed down to his chest and stopped before Sehun’s chest. The pink little perky things were weeping for attention. Without hesitation, Jongin lapped his tongue on it before completely taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard. 

Sehun’s back arched, pushing his chest closer to Jongin’s face. He gasped at the electric pulse coursing through his chest, straight to his nether regions. The amount of pleasure almost scared him. He never felt like this. He never felt this hot, not even when he had a fever. His whole body was burning with immense pleasure he had never felt before. 

Jongin’s fingers found his second bud and gave it a pinch, making Sehun shiver. He twisted the bud between his thumb and index finger making Sehun mewl. He tried his best not to sound like an animal in his rut but he couldn’t help but feel the immense amount of pleasure Jongin was giving him. 

Jongin continued to assault the two buds until they became red and too sensitive for Sehun to handle. Just a warm breath over them got Sehun squirming on Jongin’s lap. 

Jongin ever so slowly slid his hand to Sehun’s front. Sehun drew a sharp breath as Jongin’s fingers skimmed over his bulge. Jongin looked up for approval and as soon as Sehun nodded he palmed his restrained shaft making Sehun cry out loudly. Sehun clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the lewd sounds he was making. Jongin saw that and shook his head.

“Mhhmph,” he took the hand away, placing it on his shoulder. “Let me hear you loud and clear, baby.” He said with an impish grin. Sehun felt a shiver crawl down his spine, making him feel more aroused. 

He barely ever masturbated, and porn was the rarest occasion as he felt guilty for doing things like that for some reason. Jimin always teased him saying that he was the kind of guy who would apologize after having sex. And now to do something like this? He didn’t know what to think. His mind has become a pile of goo. 

Jongin started massaging his groin slowly at first. Sehun quivered at the hungry gaze trained on him as the man continued to touch his painfully erect penis.

“Look at you baby, aroused by just kissing,” Jongin chuckled. Sehun felt shy with the sudden dirty talks. He wanted to hide in a blanket and at the same time do this forever. “All for me, right?” He asked. Sehun’s face flushed at the question. His lashes were wet and his eyes were pleading for Jongin to continue. 

“Please,” Sehun begged. Something inside Jongin just went snap, looking at Sehun like that was just too good. He held the clothed cock tighter making Sehun buck his hips into the hand. For Sehun it was the first time doing something so lewd, making him feel aroused 100 times more than he ever felt. He could feel his underwear getting wet with precum already. 

As Jongin sped up, sending waves of nothing but wanton pleasure course through his body. Violent jolts of pleasure ran up his spine as he writhed under Jongin’s hands. 

When Sehun felt something very hard pressing against his ass, he blushed at the thought of how he earlier mistook it as something else. He wanted to do something for Jongin. Even if it meant for him to stop at the middle of getting the best handjob ever. 

“Stop, stop, I’m about to-to come. I want-I want to c-come with you. I-I want to help,” Sehun stuttered. Jongin stopped abruptly. He looked down at the teary eyed boyfriend.

“Help?” Sehun didn’t know how to answer so he just pushed against the erect shaft making Jongin choke on his spit.

“Sehun! What are you doing?” Jongin lowkey panicked. If Sehun continues to do that he would come in his pants untouched. 

“I-I,” Sehun was as red as a fire truck. But he wanted to do this, for Jongin. “Can I give you a b-blow job?” He whispered as if saying it any louder than that would be a sin.

Jongin’s eyes turned wide. He stared at the enticing creature squirming in embarrassment on his lap. 

“No!” Jongin blurted out. Sehun jerked his head up to look at Jongin.

“W-Why? I can d-do that!” Sehun stumbled on his own words.

“No, I cannot make you do that,” Jongin shook his head adamantly. He couldn’t make his lover do something like that when it was the first intimate moment he ever had. Forget about pleasure, he had his first kiss and now making him blow him didn’t settle well.

“B-But I want to,” Sehun said, slowly unfolding his legs and standing up. His knees almost immediately bucked at the sudden rush of blood. 

“Sehun!” Jongin cried. In a reflex, he held Sehun by his arms. Sehun shook his head and kneeled in front of him.

“Sunbae, please?” He looked pleadingly at his lover. The sight of his partner kneeling in front of him, begging for his cock to be in his mouth was the last string. All hell broke loose as Jongin succumbed to pleasure. He slowly slid forward, pushing down his sweatpants and briefs. His cock sprang free.

Sehun looked at it in amazement. He couldn’t imagine how such a large thing could ever fit in him. His heart escalated at the mere thought of that sinful act. 

He shook his head and leaned closer to the thick girth, hesitantly taking it in his hands. His dianty fingers skimmed at the veins making Jongin groan loudly. Taking it as approval, Sehun continued his exploration. He continued to fondle with the heavy thing.

“Sehun, please,” Jongin cried. His conscience came back as he looked down at his lover, innocently touching his penis, not knowing the amount of pleasure of doing that act alone was making his boyfriend go crazy. “I-I don’t want to hurt you, baby. So please stop before I lose my mind.”

Sehun ignored his senior’s words and moved his mouth closer to the head. He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth and exhaled warm air on Jongin’s cock, making Jongin shiver. To get a feel of the girth he was about to taste, he carefully wrapped his lips around the head of Jongin's cock. Tasting the precum that collected at the tip with the tip of his tongue before slowly descending down. That way, his lips tightened around the cock even more until the heavy weight of it was engulfed to the half in his wet cavern. 

Jongin threw his head back in pleasure at the sudden hot wetness that engulfed him. He bit his lip, trying to make as less sound as possible. Just the sight of Sehun’s glassy eyes and overstretched lips around his girth made him almost come then and there. He reached to grip Sehun’s silky hair lovingly. He hissed as he felt Sehun bob his head slowly. Sehun continued to take in his length down his throat like a pro. If he didn’t know better he would never believe that this was his first time giving a blow job. The moment his head hit the back of Sehun’s throat Jongin moaned loudly. Sehun felt his throat constricting from the sudden impact and it made him gag slightly, tears shooting into his eyes from the unpleasant experience of a dick hitting the back of his throat for the first time. Pulling back slightly, he moaned around the now more pleasant experience of not being deep-throated.

“Jesus!” Jongin gasped. “Go-go slow baby,” he stuttered. 

Sehun's eyes stinged with tears at the uncomfortable yet pleasurable stretch. He felt his throat bulge, burning his upper part of the oesophagus, yet it felt good. His drool started to drip down his chin, making him feel dirty at the same time sexy as hell. He was feeling a bit out of breath but he continued to take him deeper, trying to make Jongin feel good like he did to him. The moment his nose hit the trimmed pubic hair Jongin groaned loudly. Hearing the sounds of pleasure from the man made his own arousal collect in his groin again. He swirled his tongue around the shaft before pressing it on the palpable nerve below making Jongin howl animalistically.

“Baby,” he pulled Sehun back. “S-Stop, or I-I am about to come.” He begged. Sehun gasped for air the moment he backed off. He panted wildly not just because of lack of oxygen in his blood but also at how good it felt to do what he just did. He was again fully aroused by just Jongin’s pleasured sounds and face. “God, you have a sinful mouth baby.” Jongin rasped as he pulled Sehun into his lap again after he tugged down Sehun’s soiled pants and underwear. Sehun gasped loudly when the elastic tugged on his oversensitive cock.

“Beautiful,” Jongin breathed. His voice low and husky, filled with lust and love, looking at the red headed girth standing in attention. It was amazing how he just released and yet he is hard within minutes. The naked beauty in front of him shivered at the lust filled gleam.

Jongin reached to pull Sehun closer. Soon he had his and Sehun’s cock in his, gliding against each other. His precum and Sehun’s earlier release and saliva worked as lubricant, making the scene too arousing.

Sehun couldn’t help but thrust into Jongin’s hand again. This time the pleasure doubled because of the texture of Jongin’s cock against his. Jongin slowly took Sehun’s hand in his, placing over their throbbing members and continued to pump. Sehun moaned helplessly. His eyelashes were wet and the drool was still wet on his chin from earlier episodes. It felt so good that it brought tears to Sehun’s eyes. 

“Come for me baby, come with me.” Jongin’s voice strangled. Sehun’s thighs shook in overbearing pleasure. The stimulation was too much for him to handle. Waves of pleasure overtook his body. The lewd sounds coming from Sehun’s mouth were blatant and loud. 

“Sunbae!” He cried, overwhelmed with the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. His legs trembled when Jongin pulled his head with another hand to kiss the living daylights out of him. The sound of gasps, moans and wet skin sliding against each other filled the room making the scene even more hotter. With one last tug both the lovers came apart. Hot cum spilled all over their chest, making it look filthy yet lewd in a way only they could understand. 

Sehun’s insides all felt fuzzy with such an intense orgasm. He felt this tingly feeling in his chest and a weird sense of relief. He was tired and yet so awake at the moment.

Masturbating was one thing but this was to a whole new level for him. He panted heavily, laying his head on Jongin’s shoulder as he continued to shake as an aftereffect of his release. The foggy state of his mind left no thought but of more pleasure. A need which he never knew he would have in his life. 

Jongin panted hard, laying their foreheads against each other. Sehun had his eyes closed, still recovering from his high. He was boneless from the force of his orgasm.

Jongin smiled at Sehun. He pulled him closer, kissing his forehead before pulling him into a hug. He tucked Sehun’s head under his chin, wrapping his arms protectively around his tiny waist, not caring about the sticky substance irritating his skin.

“You were wonderful, baby, so perfect.” Jongin whispered. He lifted Sehun in his arms as naked Sehun wrapped around his middle like a koala. He laid both of them on the bed. They both just stayed like that, basking in the afterglow. Soon sleep took over a very satisfied Sehun and he slept in Jongin’s arms. 

_

Sehun woke up when he felt his stomach was starting to growl louder and louder by each passing minute. When he tried to lift himself off the mattress he felt something around him. Or rather someone around him. 

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a fresh pair of shirt but had no bottoms. He looked at the muscular arm wrapped around him with a firm grip. He turned to see Jongin had no shirt on, making him blush. His mind went back to the events that happened just before he was off to dreamland.

“My God,” Sehun whispered, hiding his face behind his palms. He couldn't believe he actually did that. 

“What are you embarrassed about?” A very groggy voice filled Sehun’s ear. He gasped and looked back to see Jongin looking down at him with a smile. 

“You were awake?” Sehun asked.

“I just woke up when you kept rubbing your sinful ass against my crotch.” Jongin said bluntly, making Sehun gasp again. 

Sehun felt the same thing he felt a few hours ago, making him go beet red again.

“We have to do something about that habit of yours Sehun, or else I will never be able to let you out of this room.” Jongin grumbled, pulling Sehun closer into his chest. 

“B-But,” Sehun squirmed again, forgetting about what those actions would lead to. Jongin groaned loudly before snapping and suddenly Sehun was under Jongin, who was hovering over him. Jongin’s bed hair was not joke and down right funny but the lidded eyes and the dark gaze was enough to say that he was the sexiest man Sehun has ever seen. 

“You need a lesson Sehun,” Jongin said before claiming Sehun’s lips again. 

_Guess food needs to wait._

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it okay? I hope it was~

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep adding Bonus Chapters. So look out ;)


End file.
